


Behind the Mask

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Alex-Muse stuff... Sorry guys, just my ramblings while exploring Alex's mind—he does get so... oddly poetic at times...
Collections: TER/MA





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Please let me know whether you like it... either on-list or off.

  
**Behind the Mask  
by Mockery**

  
It's cold today, my reflection says,  
A mocking look in his scalpelled gaze,  
Ice outside and ice within  
Polite restraint worn paper thin,  
Frigid eyes and razor sneer,  
Friendly folk unwelcome here:  
Today my twists are raw and splayed,  
A restless, poisoned cavalcade -  
All I was: dissolved to dust,  
Beating heart slowed down by rust;  
The future's written in the sand:  
A tool that fits some other's hand;  
This, it seems must be my task:  
To lose myself behind the mask...   
But still, inside, I know it's true  
I'd come back to the light for you.

The End

  
[email removed] 

Alex-Muse stuff... Sorry guys, just my ramblings while exploring Alex's  
mind—he does get so... oddly poetic at times...   
Please let me know whether you like it... either on-list or off.  
  
---


End file.
